Elizabeth and Emily
by eatatjoes4
Summary: Two friends with handsome older brothers. Sequel to Ripples on the Pond
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Emily

Rating: T (tho that's probably a little high)

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this. If I did, I would be on strike.

Author's note: This is the third in a series, following Lost and Found and Ripples on the Pond. It's a bit different, yet still very much a Liason fic. Please visit me at proboards for this and other stories. http://eatatjoes4. 1

Elizabeth waved as her grandmother pulled out the drive with the boys. Cam was excited about a day out with his grandmother and Jake was his normal happy self. Jason was frowning at her.

"I'm still not sure why we're sending the boys away on your day off."

Elizabeth sauntered over to him and leaned up, placing an open-mouthed kiss just below his ear. Her breath danced over the damp spot as she whispered, "Come upstairs and I'll show you."

Elizabeth rushed into their bedroom to get ready. When he wasn't immediately behind her, she thought she might have broke him.

Jason finally reached the door, obviously aroused, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Elizabeth?"

She turned innocent eyes his way. Beside her on the floor were several cans of wall paint and all the necessary supplies. "Jason?"

"What are you doing?"

She grinned, knowing exactly what he was feeling. "Well, since you bought the house, I was thinking we could start making it more our own. You know, paint the boys' rooms."

Jason walked determinedly toward her. She backed up. He kept coming. Her legs hit the edge of the bed and he had the audacity to gently shove her backwards onto it. "Fine, we'll paint. Later."

Elizabeth opened her arms and lifted her mouth to his. Everything worked just as she planned.

---

Emily read over Mr. Guza's chart one more time. The patient really should have improved months ago and she was beginning to think he was only doing this to torture her.

"Hey, there."

Emily looked up into familiar brown eyes. "Steven?"

He smiled and she rounded the nurse's station and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Steven returned her hug. "My sister is marrying your brother. I need to make sure she's okay."

Emily shook her head. "She is, trust me. They're so in love it's nauseating."

Steven ran a hand through his hair. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Emily led him over to the lounge. "C'mon, it's not that bad. Jason's out of the mob and they have a beautiful baby boy together."

Steven squinted at her. "Out of the mob? It's that easy. Just walk away, no repercussions."

She sighed. "Of course not, but Sonny's protecting them and Jason knows what he's doing. And he's doing it all for Elizabeth."

"If it's all the same to you, I need to make sure Liz and the boys are safe for myself."

Emily smiled. "That what big brothers are for."

---

Elizabeth met Emily for lunch at Kelly's. "Hey, there. Sorry I'm late. Jason and I are painting Cam's room and it's taking a little longer than I thought it would."

"No problem," Emily assured her. "Did you leave him there painting?"

"He insisted." Elizabeth smiled to herself as she recalled exactly why the painting was taking so long. They had got a very late start on the project. "Besides, he's just finishing the second coat."

"So, guess who I ran into at the hospital."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Steven."

"Yup. Why didn't you tell me he was back?" Emily asked.

"Well, he only arrived yesterday so I thought I'd tell you today. Honestly, Em, I didn't know he was coming until he knocked at the door."

Emily carefully watched her friend. "He says he's here to check up on Jason."

Elizabeth nodded. "He's in full-on big brother protect mode right now and nothing I say is going to dissuade him. He's even applying for a job at General Hospital."

"I think it's sweet."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to remind you of that the next you think Jason is too overprotective."

"Hey, he really is!"

Both women laughed. They chatted about their boys while they ate. Spencer was spending the day with Sonny.

Elizabeth sat her fork down by her empty salad plate. "How's that working out? You and Sonny?"

Emily slowly ate her last French fry. "Better than I ever imagined. The annulment is going smoothly and Spencer seems to be handling the change well. He's been through so much and he's just such a sweet little trooper."

Elizabeth prodded Em a little harder. "And Sonny? He's still with Kate?"

Emily nodded. "Yes and don't start. I'm okay."

Elizabeth placed a hand on Em's arm. "I want you to more than okay. The last few months have been horrible. You lost Nikolas. Lucky's gone. Sonny…"

Emily interrupted her. "Sonny and I were over a long time ago. Sure, we still care for each other and living together, being married, it was confusing for a while. But it's done and I'm fine, really."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I worry about you. You're my best friend."

Emily's eyes twinkled. "Then distract me. Let's talk wedding."

Elizabeth couldn't resist. Marrying Jason was her most cherished dream come true. As they left the diner, Elizabeth happily shared details about her dress and bouquet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. If you're interested in visiting my fanfic board, please email me for the link at There's a story in progress there that I'm not planning on posting here anytime soon. Ah, sweet blackmail. Join my site or miss out on my story…

Chapter 2

Elizabeth waited outside Kelly's for Steven. She wasn't nervous. It was no big deal if her older brother was checking up on her. It showed his love and concern. It was in no way a judgment on her.

The truth was Steven didn't trust her to make the right decisions and she was nervous. She desperately wanted her brother to approve of her.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Elizabeth turned and faced Steven. His curly hair was wind-tossed and his eyes were shining. "They'll cost you a nickel today, mister."

Steven laughed and ushered her into the diner for breakfast. "Ah, inflation. Destroys even the closest families."

After they were seated and Mike had taken their order, Steven turned serious. "So, how's life with the mob?"

Elizabeth frowned. "He's not in the mob."

"Anymore, or so he says."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. She was going to be nice to her brother or die trying. "Jason is a good man and a wonderful father. The boys and I are lucky to have him."

Steven stared into her eyes and saw that she truly believed that. "Okay."

Elizabeth was startled. "Okay?"

Steven threw up his hands. "Look, I don't like the guy. He's trouble. But you've always gone your own way, done your own thing. I give up."

It was Elizabeth's turn to stare. "What's the catch?"

Steven grinned. "No catch. Well, except that I'm going to be sticking around for a while."

Elizabeth groaned. "Thanks, I think." She paused while Mike placed their breakfast on the table and thanked the older man. "I guess I need to find a distraction for you."

Steven refused to meet her gaze and Elizabeth's sisterly radar started screaming at her. "Unless you've already found your own distraction."

Steven shrugged. "Maybe."

"Who is she?"

Steven coughed. "Look, I'm here for you, not to meet women."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, my gosh! You have met someone!"

Steven set his fork down beside his half-eaten omelet. "Could you shout a little louder? I'm pretty sure only two-thirds of Port Charles caught that."

"No can do, mister. Spill. Who is she? Do I know her?"

He gave up. One thing his little sister excelled at was being a pest. "I saw Emily at the hospital."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "My Emily? Emily Quartermaine?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah, but it's nothing, really."

Elizabeth chose her next words carefully. As much as she loved her brother and would love for him to butt out of her life and get one of his own, she knew Emily was not ready for this. "Steven, Emily's had a bad year. I mean, catastrophically bad. She's hurt and…"

Steven interrupted. "And back off? Don't worry, Liz. I noticed her; I didn't ask her to marry me."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't deliberately hurt her. It's just that, well, she's my best friend and the last thing she needs right now is to get involved with anyone."

He nodded. "Understood."

Elizabeth wasn't so sure but allowed him to change the subject. They spent the rest of the meal talking about Cam and Jake.

---

Emily hated the night shift. Weird things happened, especially on full moons like last night. One more hour and she could escape.

Jason walked off the elevator and Emily greeted him with a smile. Her brother was happy and that reason alone brightened her morning. "Hey, Jase! I wasn't expecting you."

Jason returned her hug. "I brought the boys to daycare and thought I'd say hi."

Emily shook her head. "In other words, you're checking up on me."

Jason had been caught and didn't deny it. "You've been through a lot. I just want to help."

She took his hand and led him over to the lounge. "I appreciate that, but I'm doing okay."

As they sat on the couch, Jason studied her face. He was relieved to see that she was telling the truth. "Good."

"That's it? Just 'good'?" Emily knew her brother was a man of few words but this was ridiculous.

Jason nodded. "That's it."

Emily suddenly felt like crying. Her brother only wanted for her to be happy. He didn't push, though he sometimes hovered. He understood, even when she didn't. "I love you."

Jason stood up and squeezed her shoulder before heading back to the elevator. "I know."

---

Elizabeth entered the locker room and grabbed a clean pair of scrubs. She didn't notice her best friend until Emily greeted her. "Oh, Em, I'm sorry."

Emily waved her off. "Don't apologize. Let me guess, you got a helping of big brother this morning, too."

"Was Jason checking up on you again? I knew that's why he volunteered to drop the boys off in daycare." Elizabeth quickly changed and stashed her sweater and jeans in her locker.

"It's okay. He was just being Jason, not pushy or controlling like certain other relatives of mine." Emily had already changed into her street clothes and dropped her dirty scrubs into the laundry basket. "I take it Steven was not quite so pleasant."

Elizabeth sighed. "That's just it. He was way too pleasant about the whole thing. I honestly believe he thinks he's sticking around to pick up the broken pieces once Jason leaves me."

Emily took her by the shoulders. "Elizabeth, Jason is not going to leave you!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I know that and you know that. But Steven refuses to believe it."

Emily pulled her future sister-in-law in for a hug. "Think how much you're going to enjoy proving him wrong."

Elizabeth giggled. "It'd be a nice change." She glanced at her watch. "I'd better get out there or Epiphany will have my head."

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day."

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder as she left the locker room. "Easy for you to say. You're leaving work!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay, first the groveling. My computer died and I was forced to wait almost a month for it to be fixed. If there's anyone out there still reading this series, I apologize for the delay in updates. I'm also trying my hand at another story. If you're interested, email me (check my profile). You can also google eatatjoes4 and click on my yuku profile. There's a link there to my fanfic. If you're patient, I may post Sinners and Saints here once it's completed. And now without further delay...

Chapter 3

Elizabeth loved waking up next to Jason. He invariably had one arm stretched across her. She chalked it up to his protective nature. Snuggling further under the covers, she daydreamed about their wedding.

She woke up thirty minutes later from a nightmare. Jason sensed her distress and immediately sat up, eyes sweeping the room for danger and ears listening for intruders.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Jason turned his attention to her. "You're shaking."

She settled herself against his side. "Just a bad dream."

Jason began gently stroking her back. "Tell me."

Elizabeth sighed. "We were getting married and then, then there were gunshots and you were covered in blood." She pulled back slightly to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know that won't happen but..."

"You can't help what you dream. And you can't stop being afraid." Jason got out of bed. "Neither can I."

Elizabeth frowned. "What are you afraid of?"

Jason walked over to the window and stared across the lawn. The neighbors needed to mow their grass. His was perfectly trimmed. Of course, he had nothing else to do with his days now that he no longer worked for Sonny. "I guess I'm afraid I'll get pulled back in."

Elizabeth picked at the sheet. "Maybe you're hoping that will happen."

Jason spun to face her. "No, I'm not. I want you and the boys and this is the only way."

She bit her lip. "But still you're at loose ends. You don't know what you're going to do with your life if you're not protecting Sonny."

Jason wanted to argue, wanted to tell her that his life was exactly what he wanted. "I guess I have to figure that out," he reluctantly agreed.

Elizabeth finally glanced up. "How can I help?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know." He knew that she felt somewhat insecure despite his reassurances. The temptation to go back to what he knew best would always be there. What Elizabeth didn't realize was that their family exerted a much stronger pull on him.

Elizabeth rose and pulled on her robe. "For starters, we should postpone the wedding. You don't need the extra pressure."

Jason caught her before she could leave the bedroom. "Not a chance."

"Jason." 

He placed a hand over her mouth. "Listen to me. I want this family. I need to marry you as soon as possible. We're not postponing."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank God."

Jason laughed and kissed her at the same time. It was a wonderful way to start the day.

Emily's stomach growled and Steven heard it. It was mortifying. "Sorry about that. I skipped breakfast so that I could check Mr. Guza's latest test results."

Steven grinned. "Well, Mr. Guza isn't going anywhere and you need to eat. How about lunch in the glamorous GH cafeteria? I hear today's special is chicken fingers."

Emily smiled but shook her head. "I'll grab a granola bar from the vending machine."

Steven raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding me, right? Those noises your stomach's making won't be satisfied with granola." His grin widened. "Come on, I'll even buy you a frozen yogurt."

Emily couldn't resist the dimples. "Okay, but this has to be quick. Mr. Guza is scheduled for another ultrasound in forty-five minutes."

As they made their way down to the cafeteria, Steven regaled her with stories about his travels. Like Jason, Steven had crisscrossed the continent more than once and, unlike Jason, he found something to enjoy at every stop along the way. Emily found herself truly relaxing.

Once they were seated, Steven grew quiet. Emily was starving and didn't notice his silence until her salad and chicken were finished. Embarrassed by the amount of food she had scarfed down in such a short time, she blushed. "Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought. Always heed the growls."

Steven gave her a small smile, unlike his normal cheery one. "Confession time. I had an ulterior motive."

"You mean besides feeding me?"

"Yes."

Emily was intrigued. "And what was that?"

Steven twirled his fork. "Elizabeth said you've had a rough time. She didn't give details but it seems like it was bad."

Emily weighed her words carefully. "Bad doesn't begin to describe it." She paused. "And to be honest I don't feel like sharing."

Steven nodded. "Okay. But that's not why I asked you to lunch."

Surprised, Emily motioned for him to continue.

Steven sat his fork down and leaned towards her. "I was hoping to soften you up."

Emily laughed. "Oh, no. You want me to work your weekend shift, don't you?"

"Um, no," Steven chuckled. "I've already lined Robin up for that. And since I now have Saturday night off and I know you have Saturday night off, I was hoping we could get together."

Emily stared at him. "You're asking me out? On a date?"

Steven huffed. "I'm not normally this clumsy about these things, but, yes, I'm asking you out. On a date."

Emily studied her empty plate. "Steven, thank you but I'm not ready for that."

Steven lifted her chin with his forefinger. "No pressure, Emily. Maybe another time." He grabbed both trays and dispatched them. He even gifted her with a wave and a smile as he left the dining room.

Emily forgot about poor Mr. Guza and thought only of dimples. The last time she fell for a guy with dimples like that, her world was torn apart. Could she risk it again?

Elizabeth answered the phone on the third ring, impressive considering that she was juggling a squirming infant and hopping over an array of toy trains on the floor. She should have let it go to voicemail.

"Hey, there! I really could use a best friend right now." Emily sounded desperate.

Elizabeth found solid footing and placed Jake in his playpen. "Okay. What's up?"

"Do you think it's too soon for me to start dating?"

Elizabeth squealed. "Emily! No, of course not. Now spill. Who is he?" 

"Does there have to be anyone specific or can I just explore the idea in theory?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You could, but true friends don't lie to each other."

"You just had to play the friend card."

"Hey, you put it out there first." Elizabeth picked up a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest as she sat down in the chair. "Now, we both know you're going to tell me so why don't you just give in gracefully?" 

"Oh, god, Elizabeth, this is crazy. I mean, I have no business whatsoever even thinking about dating, much less wanting to actually go out with someone."

"Hold it right there. You deserve to be happy, Em. And Steven's a great guy."

"Who said anything about Steven?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If it was anyone else, you would have told me by now."

Emily was quiet for several moments. "I know he's your brother..." 

"And you're my best friend. I want both of you to be happy."

"So you don't think this is insane?"

Elizabeth took a moment give Jake his favorite teether. "Only if you're still hung up on Sonny. Or if you're still holding on to Nikolas."

"I'm over Sonny completely. As for Nikolas, I think that will always hurt but I'm definitely better. I've accepted that he wasn't who I thought he was. I guess I have let him go." Emily coughed slightly to clear her throat. "Did I really just say that?"

Elizabeth's eyes teared up. "Yeah, Em, you did."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason hated this feeling. He was lost, unsure what his next step should be. He really hated this.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jason turned to see his beautiful fiancée had set her sketch down and focused all her attention on him. The tilt of her head caused her hair to slide back and revealed the creamy skin of her neck. He was momentarily distracted and she knew it.

Jason smiled at Elizabeth as he gathered his thoughts. "I love you. I love our family."

Elizabeth remained silent, knowing he was ready to open up and anything she said right now was unnecessary. He knew she shared his love.

Jason coughed, ran a hand through his hair, and glanced at the ceiling. He was going to scare her and hated himself for it. However, she deserved the truth, even when it hurt. "I'm not educated, like your brother. I can't go get a job as a doctor or architect or anything like that. I have a record of arrests and ties to organized crime that would scare most people away from hiring me." Jason paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like fixing things but opening another bike shop is out of the question. It would be going backwards to something that didn't work. I like working with numbers but who wants an accountant with no degree?"

Elizabeth watched as Jason continued through his nervous gestures. She knew exactly where this was heading. All he knew was the mob. All he felt comfortable doing was Sonny's business. "I never asked you to leave Sonny. You did that because being with me and our sons was what you wanted. But if that's not enough, if you can't be happy, then maybe you made the wrong choice."

Elizabeth waited while he thought that through. Her heart was pounding and every part of her ached with just the idea that she might lose him. If she domesticated him, she would eventually lose him anyway. As bad as this hurt now, it would hurt so much worse later.

Jason was floored. Being with Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake was not wrong. He never meant for her to think he regretted their life together. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I belong here with you. I just, I'm not the stay-at-home type. I want to be doing something. I just don't know what yet."

Elizabeth slowly walked over to his side. "Okay, then we just take it as it comes. You'll find your something and we'll be deliriously happy for the rest of our lives." She pulled him down for a tender kiss. "The really important things, like love and family, we've got those. All the rest we can figure out together."

Jason pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. He believed her and that lost feeling seemed to fade a little.

Steven had always liked his sister's best friend. Emily was kind, generous, and radiant. It really made no sense why he was suddenly obsessed with her. He spent hours remembering her scent and the feel of her hand under his at the nurses' station yesterday. He was falling and the worst part was that he was falling alone. She didn't see him that way. He was determined to change her view.

Emily smiled as he rounded the corner and nearly knocked her down. Waving off his apologies, she teased him. "You know, there are easier ways to get me in your arms." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she blushed. She didn't merely blush, her whole being went up in flames. What in the world was that? Emily could not believe she had said such a thing.

Steven's eyes popped. Despite her obvious embarrassment, she had yet to back away. He grinned. Hope flared within him. The lady just might see him after all. "Dr. Corinthos, I would never resort to such dirty tricks."

His exaggerated tone of innocence caused her to laugh. "Of course not, Dr. Webber. Please forgive me."

Steven joined her laughter. "One condition."

Emily warily raised an eyebrow. "Only one?"

"For now." Steven wanted to ask her out to dinner but felt she wasn't quite ready for that. He decided to go with what had worked before. "Lunch."

"In the cafeteria?"

Steven groaned. "Uh, no. How about Kelly's?"

Emily understood clearly that this resembled a date but couldn't resist. "Twelve thirty?"

Steven nodded, afraid to smile and show his excitement. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

Elizabeth was just starting her shift when she witnessed the scene between her brother and Emily. Steven walked off without seeing her but Emily blushed again when their eyes met.

"Don't. Please just don't tease me," Emily begged.

Elizabeth kept her laughter contained. "What would I tease you about?"

Emily sighed. "As if you don't know."

Elizabeth released her chuckle. "Okay, I promise to be good." She knew that look on Em's face. "You like Steven and he likes you. I'm happy."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not ready for this."

Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "I thought you were. You said that..."

"I know what I said. This really doesn't have anything to do with Sonny or Nikolas or any lingering feelings for them." Emily licked her lips. "I'm scared. I don't want to fall out of love again. It hurts too much."

Elizabeth placed a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "It really is okay to enjoy flirting with Steven. When and if it becomes more, that's up to you. Steven is a good man and he's not going to push you into anything you don't want. He'll let you set the pace."

Emily nodded, looking somewhat convinced. "Are you telling me to just go with the flow?"

Elizabeth raised her chin impishly. "Pretty much."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I have fixed my profile. You can now get to my site from my bio page here. And why would you want to do that? Well, there's a story there that is not being posted here. And it's my fave so far. In fact, writing it has kept me so preoccupied that I have sadly neglected this one. Plus, if Sarah and I reach 50 members by Valentine's Day, we will post an exclusive story just for our members! After that, we'll have something for reaching 100, and so on. So join up! And tell your Liason-loving friends about us, too!

And now with the site pimping done, on with the story...

Chapter 4

Elizabeth tried not to grin when she saw her brother standing at the nurses' desk. She failed. "Why, if it isn't my dear big brother, here on his day off."

Steven fixed her with his most intimidating look. She just laughed. "That one hasn't worked on me since that time you caught me smoking in the bathroom."

Steven joined her laughter. "You were such a brat. Still are."

She couldn't even pretend to be offended. "Then I guess I'll just have to go with it." She nudge him aside and placed Mr. Guza's chart on the counter. "Emily's not here."

Steven opened his mouth to protest but shrugged instead. "I'm not going to even bother." At her cheeky grin, he shook his head. "Okay, I thought she worked today and maybe we could have lunch."

Elizabeth decided that gloating at this point was unnecessary. "She was scheduled but Dane needed to switch for tomorrow, something about his research timeline. And you know Em, always willing to help out a friend."

Steven nodded. "Yeah, she's great."

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from giggling. "She is. So are you. And if you're thinking that the two of you would be great together..."

Steven raised a hand. "I know, I know. She's been through a lot, be careful with her..." 

Elizabeth took his hand and lowered it gently. "Be careful with yourself."

Steven arched his brows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elizabeth sighed and led him over to the lounge area. As they sat on the sofa, she squeezed his hand and released it. "It means that I can see what you're feeling for Emily. It's written all over your face. You light up around her and it's sweet."

Steven groaned. "Sweet? That's the kiss of death."

"No, it's not," Elizabeth protested. "She likes you, Steven, but she's not as far gone as you and she may never be. She's afraid and it's making her careful, cautious. She's going to try not to fall for you." Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "I asked you not to hurt because I really thought this was a game for you. Now, I can see it's not and I don't want her hurting you."

Steven stared at the floor. "So you think there's absolutely no chance of this being more than a flirtation for her?"

"I don't know."

Steven stood, slightly defeated. "Thanks."

Elizabeth felt like her own heart was breaking. "Steven, if this is what you want, if you think she's worth the risk, then you have to try."

He looked down at her. "Is that how you ended up engaged to public enemy number two?"

She chuckled. "Actually, it is. And that's ex-public enemy number two, I'll have you know!"

Jason loved watching the river flow by the docks. On days like today, when there was a gentle breeze rippling across the surface, he could sit for hours and stare at the ever-changing water.

"Hey!"

Emily's cheerful greeting interrupted his quiet moment but he truly didn't mind. "Emily. You not working?"

She kissed his cheek before joining him on the bench. "Switched with another resident. I thought I might be able to talk my big brother into a ride on his bike."

Jason drew his brows together. "You've never asked to go riding before. Why now?"

Emily exhaled, trying to buy herself some time. He patiently waited and she exhaled again. "Okay, Elizabeth tells me that nothing clears her head quite like a motorcycle ride."

"And you need to clear your head?"

Emily couldn't meet his eyes. "Yes."

Jason could see the worry lines on her face. "Is this about Steven? 'Cause if he's bothering you..." 

Emily's jaw dropped. "Are you offering to beat up your future brother-in-law?"

Jason bit the inside of his cheek. "IF he's pushing you, I'll talk to him."

Emily dropped her head to his shoulder. She had lost track of the number of times this very shoulder had been there for her. There was Mom's cancer, that whole Juan fiasco, the mess Zander created, her own cancer, Nikolas..."Have I thanked you lately?"

"You don't need to thank me." Jason stroked her hair.

Emily snuggled into her big brother's calming embrace. "I do. You are my rock, Jase, and I just wish I could repay you."

Jason frowned. "You do. I mean, you don't have to repay me. You're there for me, too. You accept me and there aren't a lot of people who do."

Emily smiled, feeling wistful tears pricking at her eyes. "I love you. And, as for Steven, well, I think I want to see where this goes. For now."

Jason pulled back slightly and met her eyes. "Where do you want it to go?"

Emily held his gaze but it was difficult. "I don't know."

"Are you ready for this?"

Jason's concern broke her control and the tears fell freely. "Yeah, Jason, I think so. Steven makes me feel safe, like I can be happy again, with no expectations."

He nodded. "I want you to be happy. And if that means Steven..."

"I think it does."

He grunted. "Okay, then."

"Knock, knock." Emily poked her head into Elizabeth's studio.

Elizabeth smiled and waved her inside. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you."

Em raised her brows. "If you want to be alone, I can go."

Elizabeth waved an arm. "No, please stay. I just left work and Jason's getting the boys and taking them over to see Spencer at Sonny's. I thought I'd grab a little time for myself."

"And I'm intruding."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, you're not. I mean that." Elizabeth pulled open the small refrigerator. "Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Thanks," Emily said. "I saw Jase this afternoon."

Elizabeth handed her the drink and took a long sip of her own. "He said you wanted to clear your head."

"Is nothing sacred?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Come on, it's not like you asked him not to say anything."

Emily couldn't help but laugh with her friend. "I didn't. Besides, it's why I'm here."

Elizabeth sat cross-legged on the floor. "So spill. And I want details!"

Emily dropped to the couch and pulled her left knee up to her chest, right hand still holding her water. "There aren't too many details. Steven is well, Steven. He's being charming and witty and, and he's, he's what I need right now. I think."

Elizabeth studied Emily's face, trying to see what wasn't being said. "You think?"

Emily placed her water on the table and pursed her lips. "He makes me, oh, this is corny. He makes me feel like a woman."

The song hung there in the air, neither willing to start singing, both on the verge of laughter. Elizabeth finally gave in. "You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman."

Emily threw her head back and joined in. "Woman." They giggled through the chorus another time before deciding that a trip to Jake's was definitely needed. With much joking, they locked up the studio and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I want to say thank you to my dear friend Sarah. She keeps me going, helps make our little site, Safe Temptation, a place I'm always eager to visit, and just in general is a sweetie.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth could read Jason's silence now. There was the annoyed one, which was rarely directed at her. There was also the thoughtful one, usually in connection with some new aspect of parenting. There was the comfortable silence, often when they were alone and just enjoying each other's presence. Then there was this one, the business one. He had met Sonny for lunch and his former boss wanted something. As lost as Jason was career-wise right now, she feared he might cave in to Sonny's relentless hints to come back into the mob fold.

Elizabeth wanted to beg him not to even consider working for Sonny again but more than anything she wanted him to find his place. If that meant Sonny, she would deal. The one thing she couldn't do was let him go now.

"Hey, Jason," she said to get his attention.

Jason immediately looked her way. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. It was time to jump off the ledge. "How's Sonny?"

Jason knew her just as well as she knew him. He could see the concern, and even fear, in the way she held herself. "He's good. Making some changes to the organization."

Elizabeth nodded without speaking.

Jason worked his shoulder muscles. What he wouldn't give for a weight bench. There was room in the basement. He decided to stop by that new sporting goods store over by the Metro Court tomorrow.

Elizabeth waited but he didn't continue. "What kind of changes?"

Jason was startled. He had forgotten the topic, which was unlike him. He needed to retrain his mind as well as his body. Sonny's offer was looking better and better. "He's separating the mob stuff from the coffee importing. He wants me to run the coffee warehouse."

"Laundering money for him?"

Jason shook his head. "Nope, just selling coffee." Jason shrugged. "I think he's only considering it out of friendship, you know, wanting to give me something."

Elizabeth's worry diffused. "He's still your best friend. So, are you going to do it?"

Jason nodded. "As long as you don't have a problem."

She glided over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I want you happy and if this is it, then do it."

Jason kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you," she sighed into his t-shirt. It seemed as though the final hurdle had just been crossed. Their new life together was falling into place. One little fear remained and she voiced it. "Is there any chance you'll get pulled back in by running the warehouse?"

Jason closed his eyes and breathed in her light, flowery perfume. "I won't let that happen."

Elizabeth withdrew from his embrace and searched his eyes. He meant it; the mob was his past and this family was his future. For the first time, she could look forward to their wedding free of doubt.

Emily slammed Mr. Guza's chart on the counter of the nurses' station. Steven eyed her with amusement. She raised a warning hand. "Don't say a word! This patient is killing me. On top of everything else, he has laryngitis!"

Steven took her hand and led her to the red couch in the nearby lounge. "You need to relax, doctor." He sat behind her and began massaging her shoulders. "Didn't any of your professors ever tell you that a cool head is vital to medicine?"

Emily started to remark but was stopped by Detective Rodriquez's appearance. "Detective, can I help you?"

Cruz nodded. "I need to ask you some questions about Helena Cassadine's murder."

Emily tensed again under Steven's hands. Before he could speak, she stood and addressed the officer. "I'm sorry. I heard about it from the evening news, just like everyone else."

Cruz pulled out a notepad and flipped through several pages. "You and your ex-husband, Sonny Corinthos, were in a custody battle with Mrs. Cassadine at the time of her death, were you not?"

Steven stepped in front of Emily. "Just what exactly are you implying, Detective?"

The dark-haired man didn't flinch. "Mr. Corinthos is rumored to have illegal activities. If Dr. Corinthos knows about them, she needs to talk now and save herself from being charged as an accessory to murder."

Emily gasped. "You're kidding me, right?" When Cruz didn't respond, she laughed, mostly from nerves. "Even if, and that's a big if, Sonny did anything to Helena, he wouldn't tell me about it. Sonny keeps his business and personal lives as separate as possible."

Cruz tilted his head. "So Sonny brought your son home and you didn't ask any questions?"

"I assumed that Diane did what Sonny paid her to do. And the legal records back that up!" Emily was trying to stay calm but failing miserably.

Cruz paused, pen still in hand. "I'm sure it does. Sonny covers his tracks well."

Steven couldn't take any more. "That's all for now, Detective," he said with as much disrespect as he could summon. "If you have any further questions, contact Ms. Miller."

Cruz nodded and left.

Steven turned back to Emily. "Is he always like that?"

Emily threw her hands up in the air. "Yes. You know, I really thought that would end with the divorce, but I guess sharing a son means I get a lifetime of this."

Steven couldn't hold back. "No, it doesn't. You're a responsible, law-abiding citizen! If he comes sniffing around you again, I'll file a complaint."

Emily's heart softened even more toward this man. "I'm a responsible, law-abiding citizen? You make me sound boring," she teased.

Steven wagged a finger under her nose. "Don't twist my words on me."

Emily fought not to laugh. "Or what?"

Steven leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Or I'll be forced to show you just how exciting I think you are." He walked away from her and rounded the corner before smiling.

Emily surprised herself by wanting to take him up on that.

Elizabeth met her best friend for coffee at Kelly's. She was bursting with her news. "You won't believe this!"

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I think I get the most unbelievable encounter award for today. You go first."

Elizabeth looked curious but couldn't hold hers in any longer. "Jason found a job!"

Emily grinned. "Oh, Liz, that's great! What is it?"

Elizabeth took a sip before answering. "Well, that's tricky part. Apparently, Sonny is giving up coffee importing and focusing on his other business activities. He's giving the coffee warehouse to Jason."

Alarm bells rang for the young doctor. "Sonny's just giving it to Jason? No strings attached?"

"That's what he said." Elizabeth couldn't meet Em's gaze. "I know. I'm worried about the same thing."

Emily played with her napkin. "The thing is, you can't just be in Sonny's world and walk away. You always get dragged back in." 

Elizabeth knew something else was going on here. "So, what was your unbelievable encounter?"

Em sighed. "Cruz came by the hospital, full of questions about Helena's death. He thinks I know more than I've told." Emily smoothed out her badly abused napkin. "I do but that's not really the point."

"Which is?" Elizabeth prompted.

"No matter how much space I put between myself and Sonny, I'll always be tied to him. And it's not just because of Spencer, though that would be enough." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll always be in the same boat as Carly or Alexis. There will always be a threat. There will always be suspicious cops and curious reporters."

Elizabeth searched for the right words. "What choice do you have? I mean, is there really any choice at all?"

Emily bit her lip. "I could ask Sonny to give Spencer up. I could remove myself and my son from his life. But Spencer has already lost both his biological parents. He needs Sonny as much as he needs me."

"Em, are you afraid that you'll end up back together with Sonny?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh, God, no! I mean, really, no."

Elizabeth could see the truth. "That's good. Especially since my brother is most definitely interested in you."

If Elizabeth had hoped to distract her friend, she succeeded. Emily's thoughts drifted to Steven's curls, which begged to be played with, and his sparkling eyes, which never failed to set her heart racing. "That's a low blow, Webber."

Elizabeth smugly smiled. "All's fair in love and war, Corinthos!"


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth watched as Jason went over the receipts from the day's coffee sales. He was so intent on his work that he didn't seem to notice her. She started back upstairs but then changed her mind. The boys were down for the night and she had something she needed to say.

She walked up behind his chair, leaned over, and kissed his neck. Jason groaned and threw his pencil to the desk. Smiling, he turned and pulled her into his lap.

Elizabeth's voice was light and teasing. She played with the hair at the base of his neck as she spoke. "I thought you were busy."

Jason nibbled just below her ear. He paused long enough to mutter, "You started this."

She sighed. This was all she ever wanted. The long years apart, the danger, and the secrecy made their new life together that more special. They knew how precious it was. "Jason."

He hummed but didn't stop exploring all the sensitive spots on her neck.

Elizabeth tugged on his hair, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm trying to love you here but you keep interrupting."

She laughed at his feigned frustration. "That's because I have something to say."

Jason saw the seriousness behind her good humor. "I'm listening."

"I was wrong."

Three little words put him instantly on edge. "About what?"

Elizabeth stood and perched herself on the desk. "About a whole lot of things. Choosing to stand by Lucky all those years ago. Sleeping with Zander, though I'm happy we have Cameron. Marrying Ric. Walking away from you. Lying about you being Jake's father. Blaming you for Nikolas' death."

He squinted at her. "That's all in the past. I made mistakes, too."

She swallowed and picked a piece of lint from her slacks. "I was also wrong about your business."

He leaned against the back of his chair. "You're not talking about coffee, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You never asked me to change for you and that's all I've done. If Sonny needs you, if it's what you want, I trust you. I know you'll put us first. You'll keep us safe." She met his gaze unflinchingly.

Jason realized once again what an incredible woman she was. "Thank you. I don't think it's what I want right now but," he closed his eyes, "But I won't say it will never happen." He put a hand on her waist and stroked gently. The glint reappeared when he opened his eyes. "So, how much time until you have to meet Emily?"

She stood and backed towards the steps. "Oh, not too long, but long enough."

With a giggle, she raced up the stairs. He was right on her heels and tackled her to their bed.

Emily closed Spencer's door quietly and listened for sounds from the living room. Steven had just met her son and it had gone so well she felt herself tearing up. Spencer was delighted by the attention Steven showered on him. Steven kept commenting on what a great kid she had. All in all, yet another sign that maybe there was room in her life for him.

She walked down the hall and smiled at her guest. "He's asleep. All that horseplay wore him out."

Steven grinned. "Cameron's taught me a lot."

She returned his smile. "Well, either Cameron is an excellent teacher or you're a brilliant student because Spencer hasn't had that much fun in ages."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'll be sure to let Cam know you approve of his methods."

Emily glanced at the clock. "I hate to do this but Sonny will be here soon and he can be difficult."

Steven raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkling. "Sonny Corinthos difficult? You must be joking."

She watched him carefully. "I know you don't think too much of him but he's Spencer's father and he's part of the package around here."

He stepped close, all serious now. "I know that. See, the package around here, as you put it, is worth putting up with Sonny and his difficulties."

Steven bent slightly, bringing their faces within inches. Emily panicked and turned her head to the side, making his kiss land on her cheek. She was blushing as she apologized.

He put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Don't worry. I get it. But, Emily, if you don't want this to go somewhere or if you change your mind later, all you have to do is say so. I'm not going to push you."

Steven was walking out the door before she found her voice. "Steven?"

"Yes?"

She gulped and fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. "I want this to go somewhere. It just needs to be a slow trip."

He winked as he left, obviously pleased with her answer.

Emily put her hands on her face. She couldn't decide which she felt more, relief or fear.

The bachelorette party at Jake's was in full swing before Elizabeth and Emily had a chance to talk. Elizabeth was blushing as the male stripper danced before a slightly drunk Lainey. "Oh, boy, she's gonna regret that in the morning," she said as Lainey posed with a finger just inside the man's g-string for Kelly's camera phone.

Emily giggled. "Definitely. Kelly owns her ass now."

Elizabeth's shocked eyes flew to Em's. "I can't believe you just said that!'

The intern shrugged. "It's a day for new things."

Liz gave her a knowing look. "Does my brother have anything to do with this sudden upswing in your mood?"

Em smiled. "Maybe."

"Well, you know how I feel but I'll say it again. I want you to be happy and I'd love it if Steven was the one who made that happen." Liz watched as Robin and Epiphany played a game of pool. Epiphany had taken a commanding lead but Robin wasn't backing down. She and Jason had spent many nights at that table. She realized then where she and Emily were sitting. "Oh, Em, I can't believe I'm marrying Jason tomorrow. Do you know it all began right here? I mean, this exact spot. I was sitting where you are and he was sitting in this seat."

Emily smiled, encouraging Liz to continue with her story.

Elizabeth didn't notice. She was lost in the past. Talking that first night. Playing pool. The bike rides. The travel books. Vista Point. Her studio. "I started falling in love with him that first night and I didn't even know it."

Emily cocked her head. "Do you really think it happens that way? Falling in love without realizing it?"

Elizabeth's attention returned to the present. "Yes, I know it does."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth sighed as Emily left the room. It was crazy but she needed a few minutes alone today. She was marrying Jason. All the long years, all the separations, all the planning. It came to this. In less than fifteen minutes, she would walk down the aisle and pledge her life to his.

She smiled. It was just a ceremony to formalize what had already happened. She had given herself to him in a seedy bar nearly a decade ago and this was the resulting celebration.

Elizabeth had often asked herself what would have happened if she had been more truthful about her feelings in the past. If they had tried too soon, would it have lasted? Honestly, she was so very thankful for Jason and the boys and their life that she couldn't have regrets. She accepted that all the bad times were the price paid for the good. And, boy, were things ever good now.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Steven, today they're free." Elizabeth twirled, showing off her pale peach gown. "Today, I'm finally marrying the right man for the right reasons. And my handsome brother is here to march me down the aisle."

Steven tilted his head to the right. "You know, with Ric and even with Lucky, I worried. It's crazy because I should be even more worried today."

"Are you?"

Steven sighed and sat on the dressing table's stool. "No and that worries me. You're marrying into the biggest crime syndicate on the East Coast and I'm happy. Maybe I should check myself into Shadybrook."

Elizabeth crossed to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Jason's not in the mob anymore. Even if he was, and again, HE'S NOT, you know that he's a good man. He's perfect for me."

Steven caught her hand and stood. "You realize that it's impossible for me to argue with you today?"

She laughed. "Since this is the last time I'll be a bride, I'm going to use that to my advantage." Elizabeth's eyes gleamed with a devilish twinkle. "How's Emily?"

He tugged her to the door. "Later, dear sister. Let's get you married to the mob first, okay?"

Emily watched as her brother fidgeted. He really fidgeted and she wanted to savor the moment. "Tell me you're not nervous."

Jason met her gaze and shrugged. "I just hate the tuxedo." He paused and shrugged again. "Okay, maybe not nervous but anxious."

"Why?"

Jason squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I want her, Emily. I want to stand in front of the people she loves and say the words."

Emily crossed the room and hugged him tight. "Soon, Jase. A few more minutes and you'll get to do exactly that." Em leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you both. I knew long before either of you would admit it that you belonged together. In a way, that makes today my special day, too."

Jason grunted. "Are you telling me that my wedding is about you?"

"Sure."

Jason chuckled and all his concerns fled. "Thank you."

Emily kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jase. I'm so happy for you."

"I love you, too."

Elizabeth was caught up in Emily's eager embrace almost as soon as they made their entrance into the reception. "We're sisters! Can you believe it?"

Liz grinned. "Well, that was the whole point of the wedding."

Emily laughed. "Of course! You don't think Jase thought it was about him, do you?"

The girls' joking only brought smiles to their brothers' faces. The two men didn't speak but the animosity of the past was noticeably absent. It was the best they could do.

Emily watched as her brother led his new wife around the dance floor of the MetroCourt. He was elegant and she was graceful.

"They look good together, but don't tell him I said that."

Emily met Steven's eyes with a mock glare. "You really need to lay off him. He makes your sister happier than I've ever seen her."

Steven held his hands up in surrender. "Agreed. I just don't want him to think I like him. Ruins the whole vibe we've got going."

Emily shook her head in resignation. "You're terrible."

He nodded his agreement. "True but I'm an excellent dance partner. Shall we?"

She took his hand and followed not to the center of the floor but to the balcony. "What are we doing out here?"

Steven pulled her close. "How are you doing?"

She drew her brows together. "I'm wonderful. I'm the one who approves of this wedding. How are you doing?"

Steven sighed. "Not with the wedding. I heard Mr. Guza died early this morning and I know how hard you've been trying to save him."

Emily leaned against the balcony rail. "Some people can't be saved. We all know that."

"That doesn't make the loss any easier."

She straightened and tossed her hair back. "No, it doesn't. Thank you for caring, but I really don't want to think about it right now."

He took a step closer, giving her time to retreat. When she didn't, he put his hands on her waist and drew her close. "If you don't want this…"

"I do," she whispered.

Their mouths met softly, slowly getting to know the taste and feel of each other. When she thought she would float right off the floor, he touched his tongue to her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in response. After that, the sensations were so incredible that she could no longer think. For countless minutes, they delved deep into each other's mouths while their hands stroked their bodies into nearly blind heat.

When Steven broke contact, Em collapsed against his shoulder. "Wow."

He dropped his cheek to the top of her head. "Yeah."

"Steven, I, well, I care about you. A lot."

"I know. I care about you, too."

Emily pulled back slightly and placed a hand on his cheek. "So, let's see where this leads."

Steven smiled. "I like the way you think."

Elizabeth twirled the delicate platinum band around her finger. They had done it. They had stood in front of friends and family and made vows. She glanced at her new husband. "Penny for your thoughts."

Jason smiled down at his bride. "What does that mean?"

She laughed. "Beats me. Steven's big on saying it to me."

Jason looked at the dance floor where Steven was currently swaying with Emily. "Do you think…?"

"Yes."

Jason frowned. "You didn't let me finish."

Elizabeth smiled. "You were about to ask me if I thought Steven and Emily were falling in love and I do. In fact, I think we'll soon be attending their wedding."

Jason continued to frown. "She's been through so much."

"He understands that."

Jason forced his thoughts to brighter things. "Why orange?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you wearing white?"

Her mouth dropped. "This is not orange! It's the palest peach they make!" He just stared. "Okay, I've been married before and I've worn white. I wanted the dress I wore for you to be different and special and unique." She lowered her eyelids and coquettishly glanced up at him. "Do you like it?"

Jason kissed her forehead. "Yes. You're beautiful, more than any other woman."

Elizabeth laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for saying that, for believing it. Thank you for giving me all my dreams."

Jason nudged her face to his and gently kissed her lips. "They're my dreams, too. Remember?"

She smiled radiantly. "That moment, when you said you didn't dream, that was such a big thing for me. To have you listen to me and want to share my dreams. I think I finally realized then just how special you are to me."

Jason returned her smile. "Oh, I think I knew it the night you first noticed the stars, after that bike ride."

Her eyes widened as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. To have a man who swore he couldn't dance voluntarily do that very thing for a second time in the same evening only proved to her how right she had been all those years ago. "I love you, Jason Morgan."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth Morgan."

the end


End file.
